Secreto a voces
by Aki Kissu
Summary: Él es ardiente y caliente, y ella lo desea con fervor. Pero él es prohibido, porque es su mejor amigo. Pero lo prohibido es candente y excitante. Y ella lo desea para sí misma, porque es ardiente… Eres mi secreto a voces     Para: Selene-Moonlight
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Él es ardiente y caliente, y ella lo desea con fervor. Pero él es prohibido, porque es su mejor amigo. Pero lo prohibido es candente y excitante. Y ella lo desea para sí misma, porque es ardiente… Eres mi secreto a voces

**Advertencias:**

*Algo cursi para esta escritora y triste ( momentos de desespero para mi)...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Pero esta historia me pertenece a mi.

**Digan no al plagio**

* * *

El instituto "SEIYO" es conocido por ser uno de los mejores planteles académicos de la ciudad. No es una escuela exclusiva para los hijos de los empresarios ricos, a pesar de que allí se encuentran algunos, es una escuela pública, pero con sus docentes académicos se ha ganado grandes críticas positivas, elevando su estatus académico sin dejar a un lado de que es pública.

En las paredes de esta academia suceden las cosas típicas de adolescentes, surgen las amistades, los engaños, las travesuras, las tareas, los retos, pero hay en particular uno que llama demasiado la atención.

La pequeña joven de 17 años estudiante de último año del instituto y miembro activo del grupo de ciencias, tiene un secreto que nadie sabe, y le da miedo decirlo, porque tiene nombre y un cuerpo- ardiente y sexy- que tiene que ver con su mejor amigo, el presidente del comité de alumnos, capitán de futbol, encargado del diario escolar y el joven más popular por su apariencia y promedio, él joven "Sabaku No Gaara", su mejor amigo…

Lo que nadie sabía o sabe es que sus amigos conocen su "Obscuro secreto" ¿Cómo se enteraron? No es muy discreta a la hora de estar junto a él, claro que muchos sospechan y otros ya lo confirmaron, los chicos aun no lo saben, digamos que son algo lentos para percatarse algo como ello, pero Sabaku No, no es tonto y no es cualquiera, es su mejor amigo y el más inteligente del instituto, pero que pasa con esos pensamientos confusos que tiene.

¿Sera acaso que no quiere herir los sentimientos de su amiga? O ¿los suyos propios?

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabe es que aún no se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos ellos mismos, porque serán inteligentes pero son unos idiotas a la hora de otros asuntos. Nunca han conocido la palabra amor. Para él es algo sin ningún motivo, es algo sin escrúpulos y eso lo saben todas sus ex novias y por eso no se quejan cuando las abandonan, y ella aún no se da cuenta que a veces no solo se sufre y puede llegar a ser algo realmente hermoso, son un par de idiotas.

**Ellos tienen… "Un secreto a voces"**

-Cuidado- Escucho una voz fría y cortante antes de golpearse con algo duro y sentir como iba cayendo hacia un final doloroso el cual se quedó suspendido - ¿Estas bien?- volvió a preguntar cerciorándose de que no se hubiera lastimado.

-¿Eh?- abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un par de botones transparentes adheridos a una camisa blanca cubriendo un duro y terso pecho- estoy bien, gracias- Subió su vista sonrojada para encontrarse con un par de ojos negros que la miraban divertido al percatarse de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ten más cuidado a la próxima Matsuri- contesto el pelinegro separándose de ella y tomando sus cosas tiradas, ella le caía bien era como Hinata algo tímida y que se sonrojaba por todo, era divertida como su novia pelirrosa pero también lo trataba como otro amigo más como su mejor amiga Karin.

-Sí. Perdón por el golpe Sasuke y gracias por no dejarme caer, es que… Iba algo… apurada- se disculpó con pena ante uno de sus amigos más asediado por la escuela y uno de los más cercanos de su mejor amigo y el causante de sus noches de desvelos, Gaara.

-Está bien. Me voy, yo también voy algo tarde a mi clase- se despidió de ella mientras emprendía camino hacia su siguiente clase, antes de dar vuelta a la derecha volteo hacia ella con una sonrisa burlona – Me saludas a Gaara-

-Claro- contesto rápidamente, pero sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa al entender el ultimo comentario -¡¿Qué?- grito sonrojada y nerviosa en medio del pasillo ganándose miradas de reproche y burla por los demás estudiantes.

"Si sigo quedándome parada con idiota en medio del pasillo y pensando cosas sobre él, creo que tendré retraso con Anko-Sensei… De nuevo"

_**Lentamente, muy lentamente voy cayendo en espiral sobre agujas de cristal**__. _

-¡Llegue!- grito entusiasmada al entrar a su salón a tiempo sin percatarse de que sus compañeros la habían escuchado y se encontraban riéndose de ella.

-Qué bueno que llegaste a clases Matsuri, pero necesito pasar yo también- escucho una voz que reclamaba su entrada, aun parados en el umbral de la puerta y obstruyendo el paso a los demás.

-Gaara, perdón…Yo… me voy a quitar- sonrojada contesto, podía reconocer aquella voz donde fuera y como sea. Camino con pasos torpes hacia su lugar sentándose sin ningún tacto dejando su mochila en la mesa y escondiendo su rostro en él.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?- pregunto la misma voz a su lado, acariciando su cabello con suavidad, permitiéndole que con tales caricias sus piernas delgadas y suaves temblaran al tacto.

-Gaa..uhhm…- murmuro en su mochila removiéndose con lentitud por la acción de su amigo.

-¿Qué? Sabes matsuri no te escucho lo que dices si sigues pegada a esa mochila-

-Nada…- contesto separándose de la mochila, girando su cara y pegando su mejilla a la áspera tela de la mochila- que ya estoy harta de seguir escuchando los mismos temas en casa, que la boda de mi hermana, que si Rin esta hermosa con este vestido y cosas así- farfullo hastiada formando muecas graciosas.

El pelirrojo solo soltó una leve risa por las quejas de su mejor amiga, ganándose una mala imitación de una mirada enojada por parte de la castaña.

-Y tu ¿de qué te ríes?-

-Perdón. Es que es gracioso verte enojarte por eso, suenas como si fueras mi hermana- contesto con una leve sonrisa observándola con esa mirada verdosa, tan penetrante que era la causante que no durmiera en la noche.

-Déjame en paz. Soy mujer hasta yo misma se de esas cosas y ya me tienen harta. Quisiera que ya se acabara esta boda-

-Tonta. Créeme que yo más que nadie sé que eres una mujer Matusri- murmuro para ellos dos antes de girarse y poner atención hacia la profesora de Artes, quien acaba de entrar.

"¿Eh? ¿A que se referirá con eso? Además ya no puedo controlar mis acciones cuando él está cerca"

_**Que se desvanecen en hojas de arena con el tacto de la piel.**_

-Mamá ya llegue- grito abriendo la puerta de su casa escuchando voces en la cocina.

-Estamos en la cocina, cariño- contesto una voz femenina riéndose.

Camino con flojera hacia la cocina, dejando al pie de la escalera su mochila, cuando empujo la puerta blanca se encontró con su madre hablando animadamente con su hermana mayor Rin, mientras su futuro esposo ayudaba a su padre a terminar de cocinar la comida, con su paciencia particular.

-Ya llegue. Buenas tardes profesor Kakashi- saludo con una leve sonrisa a su profesor de Historia y futuro cuñado, él de cabello plateado solo la saludo con un cabeceo leve para seguir cocinando.

-Hola corazón- saludo su padre con una sonrisa- ¿Te quedaras a comer con nosotros?- pregunto mientras sacaba los platos y vasos de la alacena.

-Gracias pero no, tengo mucha tarea. Comeré mas tarde- contesto con una leve sonrisa aguantándose las ganas de reírse por ver a su profesor de Historia con un mandil rosa y holanes. – Por cierto más noche Gaara vendrá quiere que lo acompañe a un café. ¿No hay ningún problema en que pueda ir?- pregunto con esperanzas de que ellos la dejaran ir.

-No, puedes ir. Siempre y cuando vayan y regresen con cuidado- respondió su padre con el asentimiento de su madre.

-Gracias- contesto con una sonrisa alegre mientras se dirigía con rapidez a su habitación.

Con rapidez aventó su almohada hacia su cama y se dirigió a prender su laptop, buscando en su correo a su amigo pelirrojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Matsu-chan dice:** Hey Gaara ¿a qué hora iremos? :D

**Sabaku No dice:** ¿Entonces si iras? Comienza a las 8. ¿Está bien que pase por ti a las 7? Para poder encontrar un buen lugar.

**Matsu-chan dice:** Si. Por mi está bien. ¿Irán los demás? Ya sabes para decirle a Hinata-chan, porque creo que Naruto no la puede recoger y como vive cerca de casa se puede ir con nosotros

**Sabaku No dice:** No. Iremos nada más nosotros dos. Los demás no pueden ir. Entonces paso por ti a las 7, te dejo iré a revisar algunas cosas del comité. Nos vemos al rato

**Matsu-chan dice**: ¿Nosotros dos? Está bien nos vemos Gaa-chan: D

_Sabaku No se ha desconectado_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Kya! Saldre con Gaara… Hay, hay que emoción- gritaba saltando por toda su habitación, moviéndose de aquí para allá sin coordinación bailando música imaginaria y sin ritmo. -¡Oh, Dios! Le dije Gaa-chan, tengo muchos años que no lo llamaba así, tengo desde los 12 años que no lo hacía… Me matara cuando me vea- paro de bailar y se quedó estática pensando en lo que había dicho, y es que su amigo pelirrojo detestaba ese sobrenombre.

Comenzó a recoger todo el desorden de su cuarto, si es que quería salir debería de limpiar algo, aunque sus padres le hubieran dado permiso necesita tener todo en orden, no vaya a ser que cambiaran de idea al ver su habitación y sobre todo con eso de que tenía padres bipolares.

Ya con su habitación más presentable se dio cuenta de que habían pasado dos horas rápidamente así que tenía una hora y media para poder alistarse y estar presentable para con Gaara. Tomo su toalla y sus demás complementarios para dirigirse a su baño personal y darse una ducha rápida.

Quería estar hermosa para su amigo pelirrojo, siempre le había tenido un gran aprecio, cuando cumplió 13 años se dio cuenta que tenía otro tipo de afecto hacia él, se había llegado a enamorar de él, aunque no conocía aun esa faceta algo dentro de ella se lo confirmaba ciegamente, pero quiso ignorarlo y dejar que la hiriera por todo los años que restaron hasta hoy, observando como él iba cambiando de novias.

Pero desde hace un año sus sentimientos hacia el cambiaron ya no era esa enamoramiento cursi que había tenido, era algo más. Era como una pequeña bestia se retorcía y rugía dentro de ella cada vez que lo miraba.

Su mirada le devolvió un sentimiento de tristeza, deseaba a su mejor amigo. Aun recordaba esos sueños en donde podía sentir como si fuera real. Sus manos grandes ásperas recorriendo la blancura de sus muslos, acariciándolos mientras devoraba con fervor sus labios deleitándose con el sabor acaramelado de ellos.

Aun podía sonrojarse al recordar como su pecho se pegaba su torso duro y un aire caliente desfilaba por todo su cuerpo, como besaba con delicadeza sus pechos y solo podía ver su cabellera pelirroja perderse en ellos hasta el amanecer. Que con esa mirada tan excitante y sombría la hacían emitir jadeos sin tocarlo. Con su voz ronca y amarga la envolvían en sabanas de seda removiéndose bajo él.

-Matsuri ¿Qué tanto haces? Gaara ya llego y te está esperando- grito su hermana desde la planta baja poniendo más nerviosa a su pequeña hermana.

Un último vistazo hacia el espejo se dio mostrándole a una adolescente de 17 años, vestida diferente a como siempre lo acostumbraba. El pantalón negro que portaba hacia que sus piernas se vieran más largas y torneadas- las cuales había ganado gracias a sus sesiones de futbol en la secundaria- su blusa morada se moldeaba a su cintura y su pecho, junto a sus botines grises y sus demás accesorios. Hoy se veía… Hermosa.

Tomo su celular y su suéter para bajar corriendo hacia la entrada de su casa. Parado en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba el motivo de sus desvelos. Sus pantalones de mezclilla que se amoldaban a sus piernas- largas y fuertes- la hacían suspirar. Además de esa camiseta que se adhería a su pecho y su espalda ancha- la cual deseaba recorrer con sus manos-.

-Ejehm Matsuri no crees que es algo tarde-

-¿Qué? Perdón… si ya voy. Nos vemos hermana. Adiós.- sonrojada se despidió de su hermana además de verla algo molesta por su comentario, mientras que el pelirrojo soltaba una leve risa.

_**Es un fulgor a azufre que anhela mi corazón y se adhiere con ferocidad.**_

-Ven. Vamos por aquí esta nuestra mesa- hablo un poco más fuerte de lo normal el pelirrojo guiándola de la mano hacia su mesa a una castaña sonrojada.

-Si-i… Ya voy-

-Genial. Está bien desde aquí la vista ¿no lo crees?- sonriendo le pregunto. Era de las pocas personas que le sonreía verdaderamente y no esa mueca fea que él llamaba sonrisa.

-Sí. Me gusta, se ve genial desde aquí- contesto sonrojada por la cercanía de su mejor amigo, además de su cita no oficial. Porque era una cita ¿verdad? O al menos ella quería imaginar eso.

-Y ¿Cómo va la boda de tu hermana?- pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa haciendo bufar a su acompañante- Rin me estaba contando cosas mientras tú te cambiabas- prosiguió molestándola observando como rodaba los ojos su amiga y veía con un puchero infantil a la banda que tocaba en el escenario.

-Déjame en paz- reprocho con diversión riéndose bajo la mirada tan penetrante que le mandaba el pelirrojo.

-Tonta, iré por unas bebidas en un momento regreso… por cierto te vez linda esta noche- sonrió arrogantemente por la mejillas sonrojadas de su mejor amiga.

-Esta… Está bien- tartamudeo volteando la mirada y observando como comenzaban a ambientarse las demás personas.

El ambiente subía y bajaba, las personas se movían al ritmo de la música, agitando sus cuerpos y rozando con los demás. Era un barullo, era diversión. Su cuerpo tenia vida propia, la música se adhería a su piel y pasos que no conocía hacían su cuerpo. Ella misma estaba impresionaba su mano sostenía con fuerza la mano del pelirrojo, mientras ambos se movían al son de la música. Quien viera así al "Príncipe de Seiyo" no lo creerían que el fuera el que se movía tan bien con su mejor amiga "la nerd de ciencias" sus cuerpos chocaban entre ellos mismos por el aglomera miento de los demás, como es que habían llegado ahí.

_Minutos antes_

_-Vamos a bailar Matsuri- ordeno el pelirrojo al percatarse de que su acompañante movía al ritmo de la música sus pies._

_-¡No! Estás loco. Qué vergüenza, sabes que no soy buena bailando así- sonrojada lo miro sin dejar de escuchar el ritmo hipnotizaste que la hacían mover sus pies._

_-No es una pregunta. ¡VAMOS!- jalo su mano y la llevo hacia la pista improvisada que se había formada por las demás personas, caminando con dificultad giro su rostro hacia ella- por cierto me la debes por decirme "Gaa-chan"-_

_-¡Infantil!-renegó pero nadie la escucho por la fuerte música._

-¡Perdón!- grito golpeándose en su pecho mientras la persona causante se disculpaba con una leve sonrisa. Levanto su rostro para verlo más de cerca y quiso desmayarse de la emoción.

Él la miraba con esa penetrante mirada verdusca que ocasiona que sus piernas se tambaleen de un lado para otro y en cualquier momento quiera soltar todo el aire que contiene. Porque él la mira tan profundamente como si quisiera tomarla en ese instante y hacerla gritar de júbilo.

-Ya, claro…- contesta contra su frente respirando más rápido de lo normal, poniendo extraña a la castaña, quien lo confundió con el cansancio del baile y el exceso de gente. Porque eso era ¿Verdad?

-En serio, perdón Gaara- refunfuño la castaña al escuchar la respuesta vaga de su acompañante.- Ni que quisiera golpearme adrede con tu duro pecho, ni aspirar ese aroma que desprendes ¿Sabes?- Enojada hablo sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, solo hasta escuchar las leves risas de su amigo.

-¿con que duro pecho?- pregunto burlón riéndose de ella. Matsuri avergonzada trato de alejarse de él, pero él fue más rápido y la tomo de la tomo de las caderas jalándola hacia él. – Y mi aroma, dime ¿Es agradable?- acerco su rostro lentamente hacia el de ella.

-Deja… Déjame… Deja de… molestarme- murmuro sonrojada por la cercanía de él, pudiendo absorber el aroma a tierra mojada y menta que desprendía.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto divertido acercándose más hacia ella- si esto es exquisitamente divertido- término hablando sobre sus labios.

Con lentitud fue rozando sus labios, sintiendo en leves toques el suave rosado de los labios de ella. Con sus manos posicionadas en sus caderas la acerco más hacia él, formando una presión más fuerte en sus labios.

Con esa lengua fría y húmeda delineo el contorno de los labios de ella, cerciorándose de que entendiera el deseo de besarla más allá de simples roces. Matsuri, avergonzada puso sus manos en sus hombros para sostenerse y adentrarse al juego peligroso que acababa de comenzar. Con lentitud correspondió al beso demandante de su amigo pelirrojo.

Gaara quería más, fue adentrando poco a poco su lengua en pequeña cavidad de ella, danzando lentamente con la suave y delgada lengua de ella, se aferró más a su cadera. La música seguía resonando con fuerza, la gente aún seguía bailando a su alrededor, pero para ellos no había nadie más, era solamente ellos.

_Solo ellos y el deseo que los embriagaba. _

-Gaa…Gaara- murmuro con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire y los labios hinchados y rosados, que derritieron al pelirrojo al quererlos volver a besar; y esos pensamientos lo asustaron.

Rápidamente dejo de aferrarse a ella y la separado bruscamente de él, le mando una mirada confusa y arrepentida, alejándose de ella, perdiéndose entre la gente. Y Matsuri quiso deshacerse en ese momento y perderse con el viento. Parada entre todos los desconocidos con el corazón empezando a destrozarse comenzó a llorar.

-Gaara…- murmuro con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

_**Derrite mis palabras hasta convertirlas en delirios sofocantes.**_

"¿Dónde estará? Necesito irme a casa, ya es tarde" pensaba la castaña buscándolo entre las personas. Aun se sentía herida y avergonzada por haberlo besado. Pero necesitaba irse en ese momento, su corazón dolía y mucho, y no quería sufrir ahí en medio de un mar de desconocidos.

Si el preguntaba sobre el beso, le echaría la culpa al calor y el alcohol, sí. Sonaría cliché pero no tenía una excusa mejor y es que ella no sabía mentir. Pero en ese momento no quería hablar sobre ello, porque sabría que su corazón quedaría más dañado de lo que ya estaba.

Siguió caminando más entre la gente tratando de distinguir a su pelirrojo amigo, se adentró más hacia el lado de la barra y quedo estática ante la escena que presenciaban sus tiernos ojos a tan solo cinco pasos de con ella. Gaara se besaba desenfrenadamente con una rubia de cuerpo exuberante, y ella la conocía era la presidenta del club de artes, pero ellos no se daban cuenta de que ella seguía ahí.

"Estúpida rubia desgraciada" pensó con enojo a pesar que muy dentro de ella se sentía triste.

-¿Matsuri? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto alguien a su lado, giro su rostro para encontrarse con uno de sus compañeros y gran amigo, Kiba Inuzuka.

-Kiba- kun. Vine con Gaara ¿Qué haces tú también aquí?- pregunto sorprendida de que él estuviera ahí, si Gaara le había dicho que nadie más iría, entonces ¿Por qué mentiría?

-El bajista es amigo mío. Y dime ¿ya te vas?-

-Sí. Pero creo que Gaara está algo ocupada- contesto algo incomoda mientras enviaba una mirada rápida hacia a un lado captando la atención del castaño y viendo hacia esa dirección, haciéndolo formar una mueca en forma de cero.

-Oh. Si quieres te puedo llevar-

-¿En serio? ¿No sería ninguna molestia?-

-¿Molestia? Por supuesto que no-

-Está bien.- con tan solo dos pasos se acercó hacia el pelirrojo y toco su hombro, la rubia solo mostro una mueca de furia al ser separada de su presa de esa noche. – Gaara, me iré con Kiba-kun a casa-

-¿Qué?- pregunto desorientado y confundido por la actitud tan despreocupada de Matsuri- pero si vienes conmigo. Yo te llevare a casa- se había separado de la rubia dejándola en segundo plano.

-¡No! Me iré con el si no te importa. En verdad, tu quédate aquí con tu amiga- sonrió con falsedad hacia ella. – Nos vemos-

Camino con pasos decididos hacia el castaño, dejando atrás aun confundido y con inicio de furia a un pelirrojo, ignorando a la rubia que quería seguir con esa sesión de besos. Su ira incremento cuando pudo distinguir como el Inuzuka la tomaba de los hombros y la abrazaba; y como ella le correspondía con una tierna sonrisa- de esas que solo él recibía-.

-Matsuri- gruño por lo bajo enfurecido con el mismo y con ella. No dejaría que todo se quedara asi como siempre, necesitaba saber esos sentimientos que traía cargando desde hace varios meses y ella le respondería.

* * *

Eres fuego que no puedo domar. Te deshaces entre mis dedos como agua ardiente. Despedazas lentamente las libélulas. Quemas mis pensamientos que se convierten en hojas de arena. Eres… Ocultas las heridas que ocasionas transformándolas en un paraíso sin fin. Derrumbas sin piedad mis pensamientos. Eres… Me llevas a un mundo de fantasías y al instante me hundes en el abismo.

* * *

Bien mi primer GaaMatsu, por favor no me maten fans de esta hermosa pareja que es el primero. Esta historia comenzó con la idea de una gran mujer y escritora **Selene-moonlight**. Eres genial mujer, me dijo que si cuando hacia un fic de ellos y veanme aqui. La verdad ando triste D: y parte de mis pensamientos estan aquí y por eso esta tan raro este fic xD Como se daran cuenta soy fan del fic " Pervertido" y me gusto como la autora de ese fic creo una singular pareja: SasuMatsu y me encanto y quise tomar prestado su idea asi que todo el credito para ella quien es** Li-The Stampede-Chan**.

En fin espero que les guste y me regalen un hermoso comentario :D

Los quiero mucho , con muchos besos de sabores

Si dejas un review recibirás un Gaara como navidad adelantada :D

**Aki no kissu- besos de otoño**


	2. Confusiones y besos denegados

**Summary:**Él es ardiente y caliente, y ella lo desea con fervor. Pero él es prohibido, porque es su mejor amigo. Pero lo prohibido es candente y excitante. Y ella lo desea para sí misma, porque es ardiente… Eres mi secreto a voces

**Advertencias:**

*Algo cursi para esta escritora y triste ( momentos de desespero para mi)...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Pero esta historia me pertenece a mi.

**Digan no al plagio**

**

* * *

**

Los chimes vuelan en segundos, sobre todo si trata de la persona más popular de tu Instituto. Ellos nunca cuentan la verdad, omiten cosas, se distorsiona la verdad; es algo parecido a la vida. Pero sobre todo si uno de los protagonistas es nada menos que Natsumi Nagano, la presidenta del club de Artes y toda una reina del drama en cuanto a relaciones. Una rubia despampanante con su mirada acaramelada que engañaba a todos distrayéndolos de su verdadera personalidad.

Los chismes son malos, sobre todo si hay una tercera persona en discordia, porque eso lo era Matsuri. Era la tercera persona en ese chisme donde Gaara y Natsumi eran los protagonistas.

* * *

**Confusiones y besos denegados **

La castaña caminaba con enfado hacia sus clases de Historia junto a su mejor amiga Hinata, tratando de apaciguar la furia que traía su amiga castaña. La pequeña de mirada negruzca estaba harta de la actitud de su mejor amigo Gaara, puede que fuera su más preciado amigo pero a veces le daban ganas de tomarlo de los hombros y decirle unos cuantos insultos nada bonitos y agradables a la vista dichos por una señorita; cuando había llegado a su casa dejada por su amigo Kiba, el pelirrojo le había llamado 30 minutos después, pidiéndole…No, exigiéndole que le explicara por qué lo había abandonado.

"Claro, pero si él me puede abandonar a mí por la estúpida rubia esa, pero yo no. Idiota" iba pensando mientas caminaba por los pasillos, sin percatarse de que había chocado contra alguien más haciéndola trasbillar con sus pies.

-Fíjate por donde vas estúpida nerd.- una voz llena de arrogancia se escuchó.

-perdón- hablo sin todavía fijarse quien era, su mirada era cubierta por su cabello y era ayudada a pararse por su amiga pelinegra.

-Tarada, fíjate por donde caminas pequeña idiota, por tu culpa casi me golpeo yo-

-Hey ya te dije que perdón- levanto su mirada fijándose de que se trataba de su rubia favorita.- Genial- murmuro para sí misma con sarcasmo.

-No entiendo como Gaara puede hablarte, no eres femenina ni hermosa, solo eres un tonta nerd. Pero si Gaara es más inteligente que tú, así que no puede ser para pedirte tareas, él no es así- se burló con diversión de ella mientras sus acompañantes le hacían coro a su risa.

-Cállate.- ordeno enojada por sus palabras ante el asombro de Natsumi – Deja de ser tan desgraciada-

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- exclamo furiosa contra la castaña.

Se acercó hacia ella tomándola bruscamente del cabello y jalándola hacia ella, su mirada estaba furiosa, como se atrevía esa pequeña nerd a insultarla, si se enteraban los demás, entonces ya no tendría el respeto que todos le tienen- ilusa- y ella no permitiría eso.

-Escúchame bien pequeña estúpida, te enseñare a respetarme. Crees que porque Gaara es tu amigo, podrás insultar a todos, no, no a mí no pequeña idiota.- exclamo con enojo jalando más su cabello, hiriéndola. Levanto su otra mano dispuesta a enseñarle quien era la que mandaba ahí.

-Detén esa mano Nagano, yo que tu no haría eso- se escuchó la voz de una pelirroja enojada parada junto a un pelinegro y un peliblanco.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa, Matsuyama. Preocúpate por tus problemas zorra- contesto enojada por la intromisión dejando más enojada a la pelirroja siendo sujetada por el peliblanco.

-Suéltame Suigetsu, voy a golpear a esa perra estúpida. Zorra serás tú, Nagano- grito enfurecida pataleando para que la soltaran.

-Já de cuando acá eres tan humanitaria y protectora Karin- se burló de ella soltando fuertemente a la castaña dejándola caer en el piso.

-Yo no soy una perra desgraciada como tú, además no voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño a los miembros de mi club. – le contesto con seriedad mirando a la castaña siendo levantada por la pelinegra que la acompañaba.- Así que será mejor que te marches Nagano, porque estas enfrente de dos integrantes del consejo estudiantil y una presidente de un taller, no te conviene. Así que lárgate y deja a Matsuri en paz.-

-Perra- mascullo en contra de Karin mirando feamente a la castaña. – Pequeña estúpida- se refirió a Matsuri antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse de ambas.

-Hmp. Ya cálmate Karin ya se fue, deja de estar haciendo el tonto- ordeno el pelinegro que los acompañaba observando con pena como la pelirroja peleaba con su novio para que este la soltara.

-Cállate Sasuke, y tu déjame en paz Suigetsu.- ordeno enojada siendo soltada por el peliazul, camino para dirigirse a la castaña- Aprende a defenderte tú misma Harada, solo te defendí porque eres parte de mi club, así que no te lo tomes como personal. Ah, y esta tarde hay practica no llegues tarde… De nuevo- concluyo caminando hacia su siguiente clase siendo seguida por su mejor amigo pelinegro fastidiado y un peliazul novio divertido.

-Vamos Matsuri, llegaremos tarde a clases-

-…Sí, vamos Hinata-chan- una sonrisa alegre surgió en su rostro, no todos los días su presidenta huraña defendía a un alumno.

* * *

-Matsuri, detente- ordeno la voz de su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué quieres Gaara? Tengo taller-

Ambos se encontraban en su salón, la última hora de clases había terminado y los alumnos se dirigían a sus diferentes talleres, la castaña tomo rápidamente sus cosas tratando de alejarse del pelirrojo, que le exigía con la mirada una explicación. Aunque ella no lo mirada- pues estaba dándole la espalda- podía sentir como la martillaba con esa mirada verduzca que la hacían temblar las piernas.

-Me vas a decir ¿Por qué te largaste con kiba, anoche?- exigió una respuesta.

-No. Así que ya me puedo ir, mi clase pronto empezara-

-Que se joda Karin, me vas a dar una explicación- ordeno con seriedad.

- No quiero- dio media vuelta para observarlo como este se enojaba cada vez más y más. – Además no es que te importe- ignoro la mirada enfurecida que este le mandaba y se dirigió hacia la puerta del aula.

Una mano grande le cerró el paso, por todos los pasillos se pudo haber escuchado el ruido que se formó cuando este azoto la puerta, dejándola encerrada entre la puerta y su pecho, una muy buena prisión, pensaría si no estuviera enojada con él.

-Aléjate Gaara- intento ordenarle pero la voz le salió débil por la cercanía del pelirrojo.

-¿y si no quiero?- pregunto divertido acercándose más hacia ella.

-No sé qué demonios traes en la cabeza, pero no me involucres en tus estupideces- giro su cuerpo para enfrentarse a el que la observaba con diversión y arrogancia. – Quítate-

-No quiero Matsuri…- tomo su rostro besándola con lentitud dejándola sorprendida.

Quería identificar esos "malestares" que el sentía cada vez que la observaba, no podía estarse enamorando de la tonta de su mejor amiga. Pero necesitaba saber porque se había enojado cuando lo abandono por el idiota del chico perro.

Tomo su cintura con fuerza apegandola hacia él, su mano derecha la tomo con brusquedad desde la nuca empujándola hacia él, besándola con más desespero; deslizo sus labios por los suaves de ella, tomando su labio inferior entre sus dientes y mordiéndolo.

Matsuri no podía moverse estaba nerviosa, era la segunda vez que el la besaba y esta vez parece ser que iba en serio. Genial, Karin la iba a matar porque ella estaba de lo lindo siendo besada por su primo Gaara. Con todo su pesar y amargura se separó del pelirrojo dejando un pequeño hilo de baba en la comisura de su labio.

El pelirrojo la miro arrogante al observar como sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojizo y sus ojos mostraban vergüenza. Matsuri ofendida por esa fea sonrisa levanto su mano derecha y la deslizo con poca delicadeza por la mejilla de él, dejándole también el mismo color de sus mejillas. Con el ceño fruncido tomo su bolso empujando a su mejor amigo, y saliendo del aula.

-Cuando madures, me cuentas que demonios te pasa Gaara- Grito enojada por todo el pasillo corriendo a su taller antes de ser matada por su presidenta.

* * *

-Llegas tarde Harada- grito la pelirroja al fondo del aula.

- La culpa es del estúpido de tu primo- mascullo enojada para sí misma, ignorando a la pelirroja y tomando asiento a un lado del Uchiha, quien la miro sorprendida por ver enojada a la castaña que siempre sonreía.

* * *

La castaña frunció el ceño al ver que fuera de su aula la esperaba cierto pelirrojo con aires de casanova y ardiente cuerpo, ignoro que este la miraba seriamente y que su mejilla aún seguía rojiza, siguió caminando hacia la salida del instituto escuchando como la seguían muy de cerca. Cuando ya iba a salir del instituto, Gaara la tomo del brazo y la arrastro hacia su coche.

-¿ por qué demonios me besaste?- le grito enfurecido aventándola hacia el coche, sin percatarse de que la había lastimado.

-¿Por qué me besaste?- le contesto con otra pregunta mirándolo molesta.

-Hm. Maldición Matsuri- mascullo enojado golpeando la puerta del copiloto muy cerca de ella. – No te tuve que haber besado en esa fiesta.-

-¿pero si me tuviste que haber besado hace un momento?- pregunto dolida evitando el mirarlo.

- Arg… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Matsuri?-

-¿Por qué, que Gaara?-

- ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí?- murmuro con frustración mirando a la sorprendida castaña.

-Yo también me hago esa pregunta ahora mismo, Gaara- contesto con simpleza destrozando su corazón y llenando de culpa al pelirrojo. –Déjame ir-

-No quiero, maldición Matsuri. ¿Qué pasa entre nosotros? Eres mi mejor amiga pero no sé qué demonios nos está pasando. Yo…yo no te puedo corresponder-

-Cállate…- lloro con ira, al sentirse tan humillada y enojada consigo misma.- yo no te estoy pidiendo que me correspondas, desde mucho tiempo eh sabido eso. Mi vida no gira a tu alrededor, no seas tan egocentrista Gaara.-

-perdón- mascullo entre dientes sintiendo su orgullo pisoteado, por segunda vez.

-Quítate- ordeno empujándolo y caminando a tropezones hacia la salida del instituto con su cara lleno de lágrimas – Creo… Que esto ya no será como antes Gaara, será mejor que nos distanciemos un poco- le dijo dándole la espalda, aguantándose las ganas de llorar más.

-Como quieras Matsuri. Es tu decisión- contesto con cinismo mirándola con melancolía al observar como su mejor amiga se alejaba llorando y él no podía hacer nada más. Era realmente un desgraciado.

**Porque hay una pequeña línea entre el amor y la amistad, así como la estupidez y la sinceridad. ¿Cuál de estos será más común?**

* * *

Tanto tiempo para este capítulo, dirán… Jajaja es que la escuela no me dejaba y cuando tenía tiempo mi musa se iba de vaga ¬¬

En fin espero y les guste, un cambio radical dio este capítulo jojojo pero Gaara tiene que sufrir, porque Matsuri ya lo hizo y hoy le toca a él. En fin espero y les guste esta capitulo, y de paso un feliz año nuevo y este que viene que les vaya muy genial

Besos: D

Hazme feliz y regale un review, ándale

Haz que este año empiece genial

Review ¿Sí?

Besos de sabores

**Aki no Kissu**

Apellido para Matsuri.

Harada: prados, campos

Personaje O.C. Natsumi Nagano

Natsumi: Bonito Verano

Nagano: prado largo

Apellido para Karin:

Matsuyama: montaña de pinos


	3. ¿Qué somos tú y yo?

**Summary: **Él es ardiente y caliente, y ella lo desea con fervor. Pero él es prohibido, porque es su mejor amigo. Pero lo prohibido es candente y excitante. Y ella lo desea para sí misma, porque es ardiente… Eres mi secreto a voces

**Advertencias:**

*Algo cursi para esta escritora y triste (momentos de desespero para mi)...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Pero esta historia me pertenece a mí.

**Digan no al plagio**

**

* * *

**

**¿Qué somos tú y yo?**

Es normal que muchas veces en un arranque de locura destrocemos cosas, pero todo llega a un nivel… ¿Verdad?

Después del pequeño incidente en el estacionamiento, la castaña había terminado en su cuarto, refugiándose de todos. Pero como la mayoría de casi todas las tardes, su casa se encontraba desolada, solamente ella la habitaba. Y aprovechando ese momento, monto una escena en su habitación.

-Arg. ¡Lo detesto! Maldito idiota arrogante.- gritaba enfurecida, arrojando cosas por todos lados.-eres un idiota, Gaara. ¡Un grandísimo idiota!

No se había percatado de que su habitación había terminado hecha un desastre, sus almohadones tirados por todo el piso, junto con ropa y zapatos. Además se encontraba despeinada, por estarse revolviendo su cabello (una manía que tenía desde niña, cuando algo le desesperaba) y su rostro se encontraba lleno de lágrimas ya secas.

En medio de ese caos emocional un leve sonido de flautas, se escuchó en su habitación; el aviso de una llamada, sonaba en su celular.

-Deja de molestarme, Gaara. – le grito a su celular, reconociendo el tono especial que tenía para él.

Ya no sabía cuántas veces la había llamado, el tiempo se había perdido en sus pensamientos, quedándose en un estado de serenidad. Harta de estar escuchando el mismo sonido una y otra vez, lo tomo y sin fijarse que el tono había cambiado contesto enfurecida.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Pe-perdón, Matsuri, chan.

-¿Hinata?- pregunto confundida.

-Sí.

-… Perdón, pensé que eras otra persona.- murmuro avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, ehm. ¿Quieres ir al centro comercial? Iremos las chicas y yo; y pensaba si querías ir con nosotras.

-Yo, no lo sé.

-Vamos, será divertido, tenemos mucho que no salimos.- trato de convencerla, con pocas esperanzas.

-Está bien… ¿A qué hora?

-En 30 minutos.- contesto divertida, por los próximos gritos de su amiga.

-¿Qué? Y ¿Por qué hasta ahorita me avisas?- grito sorprendida, levantándose rápidamente.

-Entonces nos vemos en el área de comida, no llegues tarde. Adiós…

-Espera. Genial me corto el teléfono. – farfullo enojada.

Con rapidez corrió hacia el baño a lavarse su rostro, eliminando cualquier rastro de lágrimas y tristeza, tomo un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa gris de su armario, junto a unos tenis morados, poniéndoselo apresuradamente, si quería llegar a tiempo, tendría que ponerse lo primero que encontrara y eso hizo.

* * *

-Llegue- contesto agitada, abrazándose a sí misma.

-Llegaste temprano.- respondió incrédula la rubia del grupo.

-Oh, déjenme en paz.- farfullo indignada la corredora.

Leves carcajadas se ganó de todas las demás. Una leve sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, agradecida de que no le preguntaran nada sobre Gaara y ella; pues Ino y Sakura, los habían visto discutir, y no era nada raro de que ellas les contaran a los demás, al fin de cuentas eran un círculo de amigos muy cercanos.

-Quiero comer- murmuro sonrojándose de la pena.- ¿Qué? No he comido, dejen de verme así.

-…Esta bien, compras algo y de ahí vamos a ver algunas tiendas.- ordeno Karin.

-Venga vamos, quiero ir rápido a la rebajas de bolsas- apuro Ino, empujando a Matsuri con rapidez.

-Loca- murmuro Sakura, riéndose con Hinata.

La mayor parte de la tarde se la pasaron platicando cosas sin sentido y viendo tiendas, la mayor parte de ese tiempo, se alejó de sus pensamientos tortuosos, concentrándose solo en lo superficial de la atmósfera, pero era obvio que aún estaba aturdida por las palabras que le dijo. Sin percatarse, se encontraba con Karin en la tienda de zapatos.

-No soy buena dando consejos, pero como tu superior, creo que debo de darte un consejo- dijo ganándose la atención de Matsuri, continuo hablando.- Gaara es un idiota, soy su prima así que cree en mis palabras. Él te estima mucho y eres una persona muy especial para él, y lo que estén pasando, pronto pasara, tal vez con eso, su amistad se hará más fuerte. Así que no estés triste o en estado idiota, por las acciones de ese pelirrojo idiota.

-Gracias, Karin.- contesto sorprendida, con una leve sonrisa.

-Nah… Además estas, demasiado distraída en mi taller, y eso es malo. En fin, haz lo que creas correcto.- contesto indiferente, caminando hacia otro estante.- por cierto sabes que tienes varios hombros para llorar y recibir consejos, cuentas con nosotras Matsuri.- camino lejos de ella, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

El resto de la tarde, se quedó pensando en las palabras que la pelirroja le había dicho. Ya no sabía que pasaba con Gaara y ella, en tan solo un instante toda su amistad se iba arruinando y haciéndose trizas.

-Estúpidos sentimientos- gruño con rencor, limpiando las lágrimas traicioneras.

-Hey Matsuri apúrate.- grito Hinata, haciéndole señas a lo lejos.

-Voy- contesto limpiando el resto de lágrimas.

* * *

Otro día había llegado y con él, tres semanas que Matsuri y Gaara no se hablaban. La escuela es un buen lugar para almacenar chismes, y más en el Instituto Seiyo, que sobre todo, es demasiado prestigioso. Todos, hablaban sobre la tensión que había entre el príncipe de Seiyo y su mejor amiga, se observaba que no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

Muchos especulaban que eran por las tareas que tenía el pelirrojo al ser el presidente estudiantil y tener arduos trabajos, entre ellos el planear la graduación de su generación. Pero solo sus amigos más cercanos, sabían que eso no era cierto, ellos sabían el verdadero motivo; pero como no querían sufrir la frialdad del pelirrojo y la castaña (que cuando se lo proponía, daba miedo, mucho.) ignoraron esa tensión y distancia que ellos mismos se imponían, y los trataban como si nunca hubiera sucedido algo.

Pero también había otro chisme, y es que la presidenta del taller de Artes y el presidente estudiantil, compartían mucho tiempo juntos, y no era solo por motivos de la planeación de su graduación, porque ella con mucho entusiasmo cuatro días antes había anunciado que era la novia de Gaara; destrozando el corazón de Matsuri.

-Ah mi hermana me matara, voy tarde. Voy tarde- murmuraba con desespero, sin fijarse en las personas que pasaban a su lado.

Camino con más desespero, dando vuelta a la derecha, su cuerpo choco contra algo haciéndola trastabillar hacia atrás, pero esta vez, su cuerpo si sintió el piso frio y duro.

-Auch. Perdón, perdón- se disculpó con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-Matsuri- susurro la otra persona.

-¿Eh?- levanto su rostro, quitándose el cabello de su rostro.- Gaara.

La persona con la que había chocado era nada más y menos que Gaara, quien la observaba sorprendido y algo ¿sonrojado? Matsuri se encontraba tirada en el piso, con las piernas separadas y su falda un poco más elevada de lo normal, mostrando más de lo requerido sus piernas.

-¡Ah!- grito sonrojada, dándose cuenta de la postura en la que estaba.

Ignoro la mano que Gaara le tendía y tomo su mochila tirada, se levantó sin ni siquiera mirarlo y camino deprisa hacia la salida de la escuela, dejando sorprendido al pelirrojo.

-Si llevas, prisa te puedo llevar- opino seriamente.

La observa como detenía su caminar, sin si quiera mirarlo. –Gracias, pero no.- contesto cortante.

-Bien.

Sin ni siquiera despedirse, abandono el pasillo y siguió caminando hacia la salida, dejando solo a Gaara, observando a través de la ventana como Matsuri, saludaba alegremente a Kiba y se alejaban de ahí; con furia empuño su mano, golpeando la pared, dejando su frustración y coraje en el concreto.

-Gaara ¿Estas bien?- pregunto su novia a unos pasos de él.

-…Sí. Vámonos.- ordeno, tomándola de la mano fuertemente.

"Estúpido Kiba, ni creas que te dejare tan fácil a Matsuri. Ella es mía… ¿Qué demonios acabo de decir?"

Con sus pensamientos en desorden, paso la mayor parte de la tarde. Olvidándose de que tenía novia. Solo perdiéndose en una sonrisa llena de ternura, de su mejor amiga.

* * *

-Matsuri. Baja a ayudarme.- grito su hermana, desde el piso de abajo.

-¡Voy!

Con aburrimiento bajo las escaleras para ir directo a la cocina, encontrándose con su hermana acomodando algunas galletas en un tazón.

-¿Qué haces?

-Galletas, Mamá y la Sra. Karura, están en el patio.

-Oh

-Ve a saludarlas y ayúdame a llevarme esto.

Tomo una bandeja, donde llevaba una jarra de limonada y vasos, salió por la puerta de cristal de la cocina que se conectaba con el patio trasero. Su madre y la madre de Gaara, se encontraban platicando bajo una gran sombrilla verde pastoso, sentadas en una pequeña sala de jardinería, la base negra, de hierro forjado hacia contracte con el vivaz color verde.

-Buenas tardes Sra. Karura, madre.- saludo, poniendo los utensilios en la mesa de juego con las sillas.

-Matsuri, cariño. Te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre, no hay necesidad del señora, haces que me sienta más vieja.- Sonrió con ternura.

-S-Sí, Seño- Digo, está bien Karura- respondió con vergüenza, mirando el césped.- Yo me retiro con permiso.

-Hay, estos niños y sus actitudes. Como si nos diéramos cuenta de lo que les pasa.- hablo divertida la madre de Matsuri.

-Ya. Si vieras a Gaara, parece león enjaulado, malhumorado por todo.- se rio la madre del pelirrojo, platicando amenamente con su mejor amiga, sobre cosas de la vida.

La castaña entro a la cocina, toda acalorada por la repentina aparición de la la señora Sabaku no. Su hermana mayor, solo la estaba observando divertida, comiendo galletas de un tazón.

-Toma, llévatelas a tu habitación. Iré con mamá a conversar.- le entrego un plato junto con otra jarra de limonada. – No te comas todas las galletas.- le dijo divertida.

-¿Qué?... Loca

* * *

Abrio la puerta de su cuarto con algo de dificultad, caminando hacia el escritorio de su cuarto puso las cosas que traía en mano.

-Tardaste mucho- escucho una voz detrás de ella.

-¿Qué demonios?- giro rápidamente sobre ella, encontrándose con un intruso en su habitación.

Gaara se encontraba acostado en toda su cama, observando un álbum fotográfico, moviendo sus pies (que se encontraba sin sus zapatos) a un ritmo silencioso. Si no estuviera enojada con él, en esos momentos sería capaz de saltar encima de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto enojada.

-Vine a traer a mamá, y como sé que van a tardar demasiado vine a tu cuarto. Por cierto deberás comprar otro álbum, no creo que quede espacio para las fotos de la graduación.- Sonrió cínicamente, disfrutando hacerla enojar.

-Idiota- murmuro ignorándolo.

Habían pasado 45 minutos y ninguno de los hablaba, Matsuri se había puesto en su computadora, ignorándolo por completo ; mientras Gaara aun observaba las fotos de la castaña y cada 5 minutos iba por galletas, haciendo gruñir a la dueña de la habitación.

-Si te las comes todas tú, vas a engordar- dijo divertido.

Matsuri solo agarro un zapato que tenía cerca y se lo aventó como respuesta, el pelirrojo lo esquivo fácilmente, tenía suerte que no tuviera tacón. Aburrido de estar solo observando a Matsuri, se levantó en silencio y sigilosamente se posiciono detrás de ella. Observo que ella hablaba por correo con Hinata, pero quiso ignorar de qué hablaban. Con rapidez estiro sus brazos por sus hombros y la atrapo, entre ellos y su pecho.

-Te extraño mucho Matsuri- murmuro sobre su coronilla, besándola suavemente.

-…Gaara-

El tiempo se perdió de sus mentes, y no supieron cuantos minutos estuvieron así abrazados, Gaara aún seguía dando tenues besos en la coronilla de la castaña, mientras Matsuri derramaba pequeñas lágrimas que se perdían en los brazos de Gaara, pero él no hacía nada por detenerla, solo la seguía abrazando.

-Matsuri, vengo por Gaara.- anuncio su hermana, abriendo la puerta abrutadamente- Perdón. Yo, yo les iré a decir que en un momento bajas, me voy- avergonzada intento cerrar la puerta.

-Espera, ya voy. Adiós Matsuri.- beso de nuevo su cabeza, recogió sus zapatos y camino por un lado de Rin, apresuradamente.

-Matsuri- susurro su hermana, ganándose el silencio de su hermana. – Si necesitas algo, llámame por favor.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, corrió hacia su cama hecha un mar de lágrimas. Lo que resto de la tarde la paso bajo el edredón de su cama, llorando y recordando, regañándose por no poder tener la fuerza de tratar de olvidarlo, tratar de borrar ese sentimiento y solo quererlo como amigo, pero muy en el fondo sabía que eso no sucedería, el calor que se expandía por su cuerpo al pensar en él, se había aferrado a sus huesos y no se soltaría por un buen tiempo. El sonido de su celular, la despertó de su estado de lamento, estiro un brazo en busca de su móvil, terminando con el sonido del mensaje, que en esos momentos taladraban sus oídos.

_Usted tiene un mensaje_

_**Gaara-kun =***_

"_Mañana tenemos que hablar. Así que no intentes evadirme…Buenas noches Matsuri"_

_

* * *

_

Soy mala… Muhahahaha. En mala me refiero al capítulo feo que hice D:

Mi inspiración anda por los suelos, aun no regresa del todo, pero aquí el tercer capítulo, ya me gusto escribir de ellos, aunque haga a Gaara demasiado oc, pero es un fic y alterno, así que… Nah si lo escribo muy oc. Oh, oh Gaara la extraña, parece que todo va a ir bien, pero como yo quiero mucho las relaciones tormentosas (será porque soy un asco, para las relaciones) no quiere decir que ellos dos vayan a ser felices de nuevo o tal vez si… Unos tres capítulos más faltaran para este fic, espero no tardan tanto con el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus review, me suben el ánimo, en serio. No sé ustedes pero yo ando estos días bipolar, quiero suponer que son los odiosos SPM, esperemos que si… Jajajajja. Mañana es cumpleaños de una de las personas que me inspiro para este capítulo: O y, y no sé qué regalarle xD jajaja

En fin, espero que les haya agradado este capítulo raro y sin ningún motivo, creo que más bien fue como tipo relleno, ajajajaj

Seamos chantajistas… Regálame un review y hazme un rato feliz (todavía ando en modo depresivo) y me motivaras para escribir mar rápido el capítulo…. Jajajaj nah,

Si te gusto o no, házmelo saber en un comentario, ándale ¡¿Sí?

**Besos de sabores**

**Aki no Kissu**


	4. No huyas cobarde

**Summary:**Él es ardiente y caliente, y ella lo desea con fervor. Pero él es prohibido, porque es su mejor amigo. Pero lo prohibido es candente y excitante. Y ella lo desea para sí misma, porque es ardiente… Eres mi secreto a voces

**Advertencias:**

Las palabras entre comillas son pensamientos de los personajes

Las palabras en cursivas son recuerdos

*Algo cursi para esta escritora y triste (momentos de desespero para mi)...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Pero esta historia me pertenece a mí.

**Digan no al plagio**

**Lean las notas locas de la autora**

**

* * *

**

**-No huyas cobarde-**

-Maldición- gruño, caminando por todo su cuarto.

Gaara, por primera vez no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía frustrado e inseguro, el no creía en esa idiotez de amor de parejas y cursilerías, por supuesto que amaba a su madre, la adoraba, pero maldición era su madre y ella era un amor con él, quería a sus hermano (claro que nunca se los diría de frente), estimaba a su padre. Pero que fuera a comportarse como todo un príncipe de película y sería feliz por el resto de la vida con esa sola persona, se equivocaron de persona.

Pero… Desde que ella había cambiado, poco a poco él se fue fijando en ella, sin darse de cuenta de que fue cayendo y enredándose en ese sentimiento de doble cara. Pero quería evitar que se fuera haciendo más grande, expandiéndose y ganando más territorio, porque sería realmente difícil salir de ahí, y él no quería que ella sufriera, no por su culpa. Sin saber que ella ya lo hacía.

-Maldición ¿Qué demonios me pasa contigo?- pateo un par de tenis, desquitando su furia.

El constante golpeteo que le daban a su puerta, lo saco de sus pensamientos, lanzando una mirada enfurecida a aquel, que osaba molestarlo. La puerta rechino, cuando se fue abriendo poco a poco, mostrando a su madre.

-Gaara, ya es tarde. Te recomiendo que bajes y desayunes, hijo.- ordeno su madre, disfrazando la orden, en dulzura.

-Está bien, me iré pronto a la escuela- musito fastidiado.

-A desayunar ¡Ahora!- ordeno, abandonando la habitación.

Como todo un hijo obediente, bajo a desayunar. Todo lo hizo en absoluto silencio, cualquiera con sensatez, sabía que no se le deberían de acercar, no con ese rostro más malhumorado de lo normal, no a ese león enjaulado que comía con rapidez lo que se encontraba a su lado.

Ah, la vida de Gaara se estaba viniendo abajo, todo y absolutamente toda su vida controlada, iba en un remolino, y gracias a su pequeña amiga Matsuri…Si el pelirrojo favorito de su escuela, se había enamorado de ella. Y el aún era demasiado tonto para admitirlo.

* * *

-Maldita Matsuri- susurro enojado, caminando hacia la biblioteca.

_Al parecer ese día, no era su día. En cuanto toco el frio pavimento del estacionamiento, una fémina rubia se acercaba a él, tomándolo del brazo y tratando de besarlo, Gaara esquivo con facilidad esos labios que días antes besaba con ganas. _

_-Aléjate- ordeno fríamente._

_-Pero Gaara. Quiero saludarte.- formo un puchero, intentando besarlo de nuevo._

_-Cállate-Siseó. Alejándola de él.- Ya no somos novios._

_-¿C-Como?- pregunto sorprendida._

_-No escuchaste. Cortamos, tú ya no eres mi novia. Ya me aburriste.- hablo con indiferencia._

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- grito consternada, formando un escándalo de una forma rápida.- Tú no puedes hacerme eso. ¡No puedes cortar conmigo!_

_-Deja de hacer una escena.- contesto enojado, tomándola fuertemente del brazo. –Sabes como soy, así que cállate y lárgate. _

_-…N-No. No puedes cortar conmigo.- Grito, tomándolo del brazo e impidiendo que se fuera.- ¿Qué hice mal?_

_-Natsumi, cállate. Déjame en paz.- se soltó y camino hacia la escuela, ignorándola.- Y que sea la última vez que lastimas a Matsuri. La vuelves a insultar o algo, e ignorare que eres mujer._

_-¿Es por esa estúpida que me dejas? No me digas que fue corriendo a contarte, es una niña idiota que está enamorada de ti, y tú les crees, no seas idiota Gaara.- grito irritada, observando como el se detenía y daba media vuelta, regresando hacia ella._

_Gaara la tomo del brazo y la estampo en su coche, acercándose hacia ella con la mirada enfurecida._

_-Cállate.- gruño, mirándola fijamente.- Vuelve a insultarla y sufrirás. Déjala en paz.- soltó su brazo bruscamente, golpeándola con el coche. _

Tratando de olvidar ese fastidioso recuerdo de la mañana, siguió caminando hacia su destino, por el día de hoy, siendo el principal tema de la escuela, pues en cuanto termino esa escena con su ahora ex-novia, todos comenzaron a hablar de ellos y de cómo peleaban, en cuanto él se fue, los que estaban ahí se acercaron a hablar con ella, pero los ignoro, nadie supo que esa pelea tenia nombre y coincidía con el nombre de cierta castaña. Pero no todo terminaba ahí, en cuanto entro a su salón espero ver ahí a Matsuri, pero se encontró con… Nada. Había llegado demasiado temprano.

Pero su pequeña amiga, no era tonta. Había llegado tarde, sin dejarle tiempo a Gaara para que le hablara, y en cuanto la clase se acabó, Hinata se le pego como chicle tomándola del brazo y llevándosela con ella, así como en las clases restantes.

-Cobarde- formo una leve sonrisa.

Con indiferencia se dirigió hacia la biblioteca a entregar algunos libros. Cuando entro, fue directo hacia con la bibliotecaria entregándoselos y dando una rápida y leve mirada a alrededor, con asombro encontró a la pequeña que desde la mañana se le estaba escondiendo. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella con diversión y puso una mano encima de ella, presionándola levemente.

-Matsuri- hablo con diversión, saludando levemente a Hinata.- ¿Te importa si me la llevo?- pregunto con inocencia.

-N-No. Mañana podemos seguir trabajando Matsu-chan.- Hablo nerviosa, bajo la mirada profunda del pelirrojo.

-Sí. Nos vemos Hinata-chan.- se despidió de ella, tomando sus cosas y siendo arrastrada por su amigo. Cuando estuvieron fuera del recinto, se dirigió hacia él, con desdén.- ¿Qué quieres?

-No te hagas la tonta, por favor.- se burló de ella, volviéndola a tomar del brazo.- Necesitamos hablar, muévete. Te llevare a tu casa.

* * *

-Idiota- mascullo para ella misma, siendo su copiloto.

-Te escuche.- Respondió divertido, picándole un brazo.

-Juhm.- giro su rostro hacia la ventana, ignorándolo.

-Ya no tienes escapatoria.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto curiosa.

-Sé que te has estado escapando por toda la mañana, cobarde.

* * *

-Matsuri…Corte con Natsumi.

-¿y quieres que te aplauda?- pregunto arisca, pegándose más hacia la puerta.

- Siempre nos contamos todo.

-Eso hacíamos Gaara, sabes que… Olvídalo, llévame a casa.

Con un silencio incomodo se dirigieron hacia la casa de la castaña, ignorándose mutuamente. En cuanto llegaron, Matsuri aprovecho para bajarse rápidamente del coche, pero no contaba con que el joven pelirrojo la tomaría del brazo y la jalaría hacia él.

-Te dije que íbamos a hablar.- susurro serio.

-Suéltame.

-No, hasta que me escuches ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Suéltame, Gaara.- ordeno.

-Está bien.

Con precaución la soltó, siguiéndola de cerca hacia su casa. Ambos se quedaron viéndose en el portal de la casa de Matsuri.

-¿Qué sí que me pasa? El problema eres tu Gaara, no sé qué pasa contigo, eres mi mejor amigo, pero no voy a permitir que seas un maldito idiota.- grito, sin importarle si la escuchaban en su casa.

-Matsuri.- susurro sorprendido, nunca le había gritado así.

-Sabes, estoy harta. No sé qué pasa con nosotros, por favor, como si no supieras que me gustas. Pero eres realmente un idiota.- término con pequeñas lágrimas, aglomeradas en sus ojos.

Gaara no podía verla así, era algo que nunca le gusto, verla llorar. La rodeo con sus brazos, dejándola llorar entre sus brazos.

-Perdóname Matsuri.- susurro, estrechándola contra sí mismo.

-Suéltame, por favor.- suplico con tristeza.

-No quiero, necesitamos hablar.

-¡No quiero hablar! ¿De que quieras hablar? De cómo te ríes de mis sentimientos, me estas lastimando.

-Yo… Maldición Matsuri, detesto que no te pueda decir nada.- grita frustrado, alejándose de ella.

-Pues dilo, yo no te impido. Vamos, dilo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? Necesitamos hablar y tú solo huyes, maldita cobarde.- replico, mirándola furiosamente, donde solo ellos dos existían.

-Porque estoy harta de que solo sea tu maldito trapo, desde hace mucho tiempo que deje de pensar en ti como solo un amigo, te detesto porque causas sentimientos en mí, que solo me lastiman, eres un idiota Gaara.

-Yo nunca te dije que te enamoraras de mí.

Ambos se encontraban gritándose, frente a frente. Ignorando a las escasas personas que pasaban por ahí y el hecho de que sus padres se encontraban en su casa, por rara vez. Gaara se encontraba enojado consigo mismo, por no aclarar bien las cosas con ella y de cómo se habían tornado las cosas así. Ambos eran demasiados tercos para dar su brazo a torcer, por algo eran grandes amigos.

-Vete.- ordeno enfadada.

-¿Qué?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Vete Gaara, no pienso discutir contigo y si es así como va a terminar nuestra amistad, pues bien.

-¿De qué hablas? Ah eso mismo vengo a hablar, sobre qué es lo que nos está distanciando.

-Las estúpidas hormonas, o lo que sea, nos están separando, ahora vete.- grito exasperada, abriendo la puerta de su casa y dejando solo al pelirrojo.

Gaara resignado se fue de ahí, transformándose de nuevo en un león enjaulado, mientras Matsuri subia apresuradamente a su habitación, ignorando la presencia de sus padres.

-sabes querido, pronto el pequeño Gaara vendrá a casa, pero no como el amiguito de Matsuri-chan. ¡Ay! le tendré que decir a Karura que pronto seremos más cercanas.- parloteaba emocionada la madre de Matsuri, siendo seguido por las risas de su esposo, hacia la cocina.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde esa pelea, pero parecía que todo se había vuelto más extraño de lo normal. Matsuri y Gaara, se hablaban, en raras ocasiones, muy pocas veces solos y tan solo de cosas banales. El chisme de que el príncipe del instituto, estaba soltero, era dinamita pura. Y al parecer, eso seguiría para largo, nadie sabía que le pasaba por la cabeza, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos, y eso, si era extraño.

El ambiente entre ambos se apaciguaba, lentamente. La joven castaña, se había resignado de ese amor que le tenía, no quería salir dañada, así que trataba de evitarlo y olvidarlo, tratando de cumplirlo. Mientras que Gaara, no podía evitar cada día sentirse más raro, se había dado cuenta de que Matsuri, era realmente una persona excelente y única; y no lo mencionaba como el mejor amigo, sino como otra persona, en otras palabras, se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado de ella.

Gaara, la observaba con diversión como platicaba con sus amigas después de la escuela, evadiendo su intensa mirada. Ese día se encontraban en los jardines de la escuela, teniendo pocas clases por motivos del ya cerca fin de semestre.

Se sentía demasiado pervertido, observando las blanquecinas y delgadas piernas de Matsuri, como parte de ellas eran descubiertas, por la forma en que estaba sentada, estaba bien que ya no la viera como la mejor amiga, pero seguía siendo su amiga. ¡Por Kami! Que era Matsuri, la dulce y pequeña Matsuri, se le hacía demasiado extraño mirarla de esa forma tan descarada como lo hacía.

Con rapidez, se levantó del césped, en donde se encontraba platicando con sus amigos alejados de las chicas, tomo su mochila y se acercó hacia las féminas de su grupo de amigos, tomando con silencio la bolsa de Matsuri y a ella del brazo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida, cuando sintió que era tomada y jalada del brazo.

-Vamos, muévete.- ordeno divertido Gaara.

-…Voy.- respondió, bajo la mirada divertida de todos.

Cuando se levantó del todo, el pelirrojo aprovecho para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella y la jalo rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento.

-Es-Espera. ¿A dónde vamos? Oye.

-Calla y camina más rápido.

-No me des órdenes. ¡Gaara, escúchame!- gimió desesperada, siendo arrastrada aun.

De un momento a otro Gaara se paró en seco, haciendo chocar a Matsuri en su espalda.

-Me dolió.

-…Perdón.

Giro su cuerpo, poniéndose enfrente de ella, tomándola de los hombros y con lentitud se acercó a su rostro, besándola suavemente. Poco a poco se fue separando de ella, mirándola fijamente, haciéndola sonrojar.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- murmuro sonrojada.

El chico pelirrojo, solo le sonrió con burla, volviendo a tomar de la mano y dirigirse hacia su automóvil.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Esta vez aclararemos todo, y nada de gritos y reproches. Arreglémoslo como personas inteligentes que somos. Así que calla y sígueme.- ordeno.

-S-Sí.

"_Esta vez, seré yo quien te confiese sentimientos"_

_

* * *

_

**Siguiente capítulo: "Te daré los besos que yo quiera"**

Gaara, no será tan cursi con ella, bueno en parte sí y no. Ya lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.

Ea, termine el cuarto capítulo… Y como verán, esta parte fue más de Gaara. Fue como casi un punto de vista por él, si lo sé, ¿Qué clase de capitulo es este? Pero quien les puede afirmar que todo saldrá bien en el próximo capítulo… Ando realmente inspirada, en serio. Y ya me gusto escribir sobre ellos, jajajaja. En el próximo capítulo puede que sea feliz o no, depende, depende. Lo más probable es que sea el final, no sé si escribir un epilogo, así que si será el final. Dirán tan pronto, pero nunca eh sido buena para las historias largas, además que desde el principio esta historia no tenía en mente hacerla demasiado larga.

En fin espero que les guste, en lo particular mi capitulo favorita será el tercero. Me sentí en parte tan identificada.

¿Review? (vamos yo sé que te quieres unir al chantaje que siempre hago, jajaja)

¿Me regalas un review?

**Besos de sabores**

**Aki no Kissu**


	5. Te daré los besos que yo quiera

**Summary:**Él es ardiente y caliente, y ella lo desea con fervor. Pero él es prohibido, porque es su mejor amigo. Pero lo prohibido es candente y excitante. Y ella lo desea para sí misma, porque es ardiente… Eres mi secreto a voces

**Advertencias:**

Las palabras entre comillas son pensamientos de los personajes

Las palabras en cursivas son recuerdos

*Algo cursi para esta escritora y triste (momentos de desespero para mi)...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Pero esta historia me pertenece a mí.

**Digan no al plagio**

**Lean las notas locas de la autora**

**

* * *

**

**-Te daré los besos que yo quiera-**

-¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunto desesperada, tratando de detenerse.

Gaara no le hizo caso y la siguió jalando del brazo, hacia su automóvil. Cuando llegaron, la soltó, dejándola que tomara todo el aire posible de la carrera improvisada que había tenido.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto recargado en la puerta del carro.

-Sí, ahora ¿Me dirás a dónde vamos?

-Por ahí.- contesto indiferente.

-¿Eh? Vamos ¡Dímelo!- exigió inflando sus mejillas.

-No.- esquivo su mirada, tratando de no sonrojarse por la imagen adorable que Matsuri ponía.

-Eres malo.- se quejó, recargándose a su lado.

-Lo se.- respondió arrogante.

Ambos estaban recargados en el automóvil del pelirrojo, en un silencio convirtiéndose en incómodo. Matsuri, tenía la mirada en sus pies, moviéndolos con nerviosismo esperando que el hablara, mientras que Gaara miraba hacia la escuela, con aburrimiento. Con rapidez encerró a Matsuri entre él y el carro.

-¿Q-Que haces?

Gaara sonrió con malicia, acercándose más a ella.

-Ga-Gaara.

Inclino levemente la cabeza hacia un lado, acercándose más a ella, rozando sus labios con los de ella. Se inclinó más hacia ella, entreabriendo sus labios, besándola con más desesperación y profundidad. Matsuri, le fue correspondiendo poco a poco, abrazándolo por la cintura. Se les hizo demasiado embriagador, separándose levemente para tomar algo de oxígeno.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- susurro con tristeza.

-Porque quise y puedo hacerlo, Matsuri.- respondió con simpleza.

-Maldición Gaara, deja de jugar conmigo.

-¿De qué hablas? Te gusto, me gustas. Deja de hacerlo tan complicado.- la miraba fastidiado.

-Arg. No es tan simple… Eres tu… Y… No sé realmente que quieres, ya no lo sé…- sus palabras se fueron convirtiendo en murmullos, evitando su mirada. –Me tengo que ir.

Se deshizo de la prisión que Gaara había formado con ella, camino con prisa alejándose de él y tomando rumbo hacia algún lugar lejos de él. Gaara tan solo la dejo escapar, sintiéndose demasiado idiota, pero sabía que ella tenía razón.

-Eres realmente testaruda Matsuri.

* * *

-¿Problemas con Matsuri?- pregunto Sasuke, dándole un envase de refresco, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Algo así. Cree que voy a dejarla en la semana, como si no supiera, que se lo que pasa por su cabeza, pequeña tonta.- respondió, dándole una mordida a su rebanada de pizza.

-Quien diría, que "el príncipe" de la escuela se enamoraría, y de la pequeña Matsuri.- se burló, imitando su acción de comer.

-Cállate.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la gran sala de juegos del Uchiha, observando como sus demás amigos jugaban como idiotas en la consola de video y otros los alentaban. Gaara se había alejado, si él también era amante de los videojuegos, pero al parecer cierta niña castaña no se alejaba de sus pensamientos.

-Hmp. En parte tú tienes la culpa, ya sabes cómo eres.

-Gracias por los "consejos".- respondió sarcásticamente, ignorando la risa burlesca de su amigo.

-Hmp. No soy bueno para los consejos, confórmate con que te digo la verdad.

-…Ya.

Ambos se volvieron a sumergir en sus pensamientos, alejándose de los gritos estridentes de sus amigos, hasta que la voz de cierto joven castaño saco a Gaara de sus pensamientos para mirarlo con furia.

-Iré con Matsuri, ella me invito hace un mes.- comento a su amigo más escandaloso, Naruto.

-Neh, pobre de la hermana de Matsuri, casarse con Kakashi-sensei.- se burló de su maestro.

-S-sí eso.- hablo con nerviosismo, podía sentir la mirada enfurecida de su amigo pelirrojo.

-Me voy.- anuncio Gaara, levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la salida.

-¿Tan pronto? Quédate un rato mas.- chillo Naruto, ganándose una mirada fría por parte de Gaara.

Después del azote de la puerta que Gaara emitió, todo se quedó silencio, hasta que Suigetsu lo rompió.

-¿Sabes que en estos momentos Gaara te está despedazando en su mente, verdad?- pregunto con burla.

-Sí, pero tiene que aprender.- respondió con simpleza.

-o sea que no iras con Matsuri. No entiendo.

-Tu nunca entiendes nada, idiota.- se burló de él, Sasuke.

-Quisieras maldito teme, tu eres solo un gruñón amargado, no sé cómo la pobre Sakura-chan te quiere.- lamentaba con lágrimas falsas, mientras engullía mas pizza.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Sakura en esto?- pregunto confundido Kiba.

-Nada, pero es un estúpido Naruto.

* * *

-¿Por qué me miran todas así?- pregunto nerviosa Matsuri a su amiga Hinata.

-Sera, porque eres la mejor amiga de Gaara.

-Pe-pero siempre hemos sido amigos, no es novedad eso.

-Sí, pero ahora te toma más en cuenta.- respondió con simpleza, dirigiéndose a su salón.

-¿Cómo que más en cuenta?- hablo con sarcasmo incluido en su teatro de niña herida.

-Sabes a qué me refiero, casi siempre está contigo y se muestra… Más como… Como un novio, creo.-contesto con cierta duda.

-…

-Vamos no te pongas así, veras que pronto arreglaran sus problemas.

Desde que Gaara había terminado con su última novia, Natsumi. Todas las féminas del lugar la miraban con ojos de rabia o como si quisieran arrancarle la piel, y no, no era porque fueran a hacer algún rito satánico…Creo. Si no, porque desde ese día, Gaara se había comportado con ella de la mejor manera, la trataba con más atención y la mayoría de las veces siempre estaba con ella, tal vez porque tenían los mismos amigos, pero eso la ponía de los nervios, porque estaba bien que estuvieran con sus amigos, hasta ahí bien, pero que cada vez que la mirada y cuando no lo hacía, la observara con esa mirada tan penetrante, que la hacían temblar.

"Estúpido Gaara, y su mirada sexy" se quejaba siempre que le pasaba eso.

-Ignóralas, mejor vamos a clases, si no queremos llegar tarde.

-Sí.

* * *

-Matsuri, baja a comer.- grito su hermana.

-Voy.

Dejo de hacer su tarea y se puso unas pantuflas con cara de mapache, regalo de Gaara por su cumpleaños número quince. Bajo con tranquilidad hacia la cocina, ese día su padre trabajaba hasta tarde mientras que su madre se encontraba visitando a unos familiares. Su hermana se encontraba de lo más nerviosa, por su boda, y no era porque el novio fuera a escapar o ella no se casara, al contrario, ambos lo deseaban más que nada, pero tenía nervios de que algo fuera a salir realmente mal.

"Me pregunto cómo seré yo cuando me case"

-Matsuri-chan- grito una voz femenina en cuanto entro, abrazándola fuertemente.

-Temari, suéltala, que no respira.- se rio su hermana.

-Ya, ya perdón. Pero mira que grande estas.- la alabo un joven rubia, dándole vueltas para observarla mejor.

Junto a su hermana se encontraba la hermana de su mejor amigo, una gran amiga de su hermana. Temari No Sabaku.

-Temari, me alegra verte. Hace mucho que no lo hacía.- saludo con alegría.

-Lo sé, el trabajo y la familia no dejan, y dime como te trata el idiota de mi hermano.

-¿Eh? Bien…

-Más le vale, a veces suele ser un idiota, pero eso ya lo sabíamos.- se rio con burla de él.

-No deberías decir cosas que no sabes, Temari.- respondió una voz seria, desde la puerta que daba al patio.

Temari se giró hacia él, mirándolo con burla.- Por algo lo digo, querido hermano.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto arisca Matsuri, olvidándose que las hermanas de ambos estaban ahí.

-Me trajo, porque mi carro se averió y lo aproveche de chofer.- respondió Temari, con duda. Mirándolos a ambos.

Matsuri se percató de que había preguntado enojada, confundiendo a las otras dos féminas. – Perdón, comeré en mi cuarto.

-¡No!- respondió su hermana, quitándole el plato. – Tu cuarto es un desorden, come aquí, no mejor come en el patio. ¿Ya comiste Gaara?- pregunto Rin, mirando con insistencia al pelirrojo.

-…No.- de cierta forma, la hermana de Matsuri, a veces lo ponía nervioso, solo a veces.

-Bien come con Matsuri, anda vamos.

Ambos fueron empujados por Rin hacia el jardín trasero de la casa, sintiéndose como si fueran desechos de la casa, principalmente por la castaña. Tomaron asiento en la pequeña sala de jardín, sentándose frente a frente. Matsuri comenzó a comer en silencio, siendo observada por la mirada furibunda de Gaara.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué iras con Kiba a la boda de tu hermana?- pregunto después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Porque quiero y puedo.

-No me agrada.

-¿Y? a mí nunca han agradado tus novias, pero nunca te eh reprochado nada.

-…Eso es diferente.- respondió.

-¿Diferente? En qué modo Gaara. Iré con Kiba y no me reprocharas nada.- le grito señalándolo.

-¿Por qué no? Lo hago por tu bien, él no te conviene.

Sin darse cuenta se habían levantado de las sillas, inclinándose hacia adelante, gritándose cosas. Mientras eran observados por sus hermanas, a través de la cortina que cubría la ventana de la cocina.

-Me pregunto cuando dejaran de ser tan tercos.

-Ah, así es el amor, querida Temari.- hablo soñadoramente Rin, dando suaves vueltas sobre sí misma. – Pero mira el lado bueno, seremos más cercanas.

-Espero que estés en lo cierto.- respondió la joven rubia, mirándolos con un deje de tristeza.

* * *

-¿y de cuando acá, tú decides quien es bueno para mí?- grito histérica.

-Desde que soy tu mejor amigo.

-Pues no quiero que lo seas.

-Pues yo tampoco, pero tu maldita terquedad no te deja.

-Arg. Vete al demonio Gaara.

Enfurecida deslizo la silla hacia atrás, dejándole el paso para girarse y caminar hacia dentro de su casa, pero su acompañante no se lo permitió, la tomo fuertemente del brazo girándola hacia él, dejándola demasiado cerca de su rostro.

-No te atrevas a volverme a besar.- farfullo con furia.

-Te besare las veces que yo quiera.- respondió acercándose más hacia ella, presionándola más.- porque tú misma me lo permites.

Deslizo sus labios hacia los de ella, besándola con furia y frustración, tomándola de la cintura para hacer más profundo el contacto. Sin percatarse ninguno de los dos, que dentro de la casa, unos leves pero escandalosos gritos sonaron en la cocina. Matsuri se separó de él, toda sonrojada y con su mirada llenándose de tristeza.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer.- levanto su mano, estrellándola en su mejilla. -¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!

Enfurecida camino hacia su casa, dejando a Gaara en medio del jardín con una leve mancha rojiza en su mejilla, riéndose de sí mismo.

* * *

**Notas locas de la autora**

Redoble de tambores… Y que dijeron, este es el final, pues no. Gracias a Selene y AreliEvans, por sus review, que me inspiraron a seguir aunque sea dos capítulos más con esta historia. Si, así que dos capítulos más y un epilogo y la historia termina, pero no quiere decir que no seguiré escribiendo de ellos, al contrario, en dos de mis historias que son "Preludio" y "paren el mundo, yo me bajo aquí" escribiré también sobre ellos, y los invito a leerlas, la primera es un SasuSaku y la segunda es un SuiKa.

En fin como verán, me encanta hacer sufrir a Matsuri y Gaara, pero ahora es turno de nuestro sexy y ardiente pelirrojo que sufra, jajaja. En el siguiente capítulo la boda de su hermana se acerca, y para nuestro par favorito las cosas no van bien que digamos, porque un Gaara celoso del acompañante de Matsuri no trae nada bueno, ni tampoco para la castaña ya que su ardiente mejor amigo no va solo, pero lo más extraño es que deben de resolver sus problemas encerrados en un baño, cuando nadie sabe que están ahí… ¿Qué demonios?

**Siguiente capítulo: "Deja de ser tan infantil. ¡Supéralo! "**

Mi parte favorita de las notas: "El chantaje"

Regale un review (dime lo que quieras, si te gusto, si no, lo que sea) y yo subiré más rápido un capitulo… Jajaja

Nah, ya en serio. Hazme un rato feliz y regale un comentario, por más corto que este

¿Un review?

Besos de sabores

**Aki no Kissu**


	6. Deja de ser tan infantil ¡Supéralo!

**Summary:**Él es ardiente y caliente, y ella lo desea con fervor. Pero él es prohibido, porque es su mejor amigo. Pero lo prohibido es candente y excitante. Y ella lo desea para sí misma, porque es ardiente… Eres mi secreto a voces

**Advertencias:**

Las palabras entre comillas son pensamientos de los personajes

Las palabras en cursivas son recuerdos

*Algo cursi para esta escritora y triste (momentos de desespero para mi)...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de MasashiKishimoto.

Pero esta historia me pertenece a mí.

**Digan no al plagio**

**Lean las notas locas de la autora:**

**

* * *

**

**-Deja de ser tan infantil. ¡Supéralo! -**

Bullicio. Era lo que más sobresalía en la casa de Matsuri, estaban a una sola noche de la boda de Rin y Kakashi. La novia había decidido quedarse en casa, pues quería convivir el ultimo día con su familia, antes de dejar de ser soltera y volverse la señora de Hatake, la iglesia en donde daría inicio la ceremonia quedaba en términos medios, referente al tiempo, de su casa, mientras que la fiesta seria en un jardín reservado desde hace algunos meses con anticipo.

El suave golpeteo de su puerta blanca se escuchó resonar en toda su habitación.

-Adelante.

Su hermana mayor, Rin, se asomó por el espacio que abrió y miro a su hermana pequeña acomodar sus zapatos cerca de su vestido.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro.

Rin se adentró a la habitación, dejándose caer sobre la mullida cama de la dueña, se sentó en posición de indio, con las piernas cruzadas, esperando que su hermana dejara de hacer el tonto y le prestara atención.

-Se supone que como todas las novias, debería de estar nerviosa, aunque sea algo, pero no lo estoy, siento una tranquilidad en mi.- hablo como si nada, esperando que ella le contestara.

-Me alegro, tú y Kakashi-sensei, son realmente una bonita pareja.- respondió evitando mirarla.

-Gracias.

-…

-¿Qué se traen tú y Gaara?

Ahora sí, Rin se había ganado la atención de su pequeña hermana, Matsuri giro su cuerpo para poder verla de frente.

-…Nada.

-Ya. Ni creas que vi cómo te besaba.- sonrió divertida, haciendo sonrojar a Matsuri.

-…No le digas a nadie que viste eso.- chillo nerviosa.

-Todos lo sabes, es decir, todos se han dado cuenta que entre tú y el, hay algo.

-…Hermana será mejor que te vayas a dormir, mañana es tu día y no quiero arruinarlo con cosas mías.

Rin se levantó de la cama, acercándose a su pequeña hermana, la atrapo entre sus brazos, susurrándole palabras alentadoras y diciéndole lo mucho que la adoraba.

-Buenas noches Matsuri.- beso su frente para despedirse.

-Buenas noches hermana.

Matsuri se recostó en su cama, entre la negrura de la noche y el silencio acompañado de los cantos de los grillos, se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

-Matsuri.- le grito una joven de cabellos rosas, dejando atrás a su novio.

-Sakura-chan.- contesto.

-Te ves realmente hermosa.- la apremio, dándole una pequeña vuelta para observarla mejor.

Matsuri, se encontraba realmente hermosa, un pequeño vestido color rosa tenue la arropaba, sus hombros desnudos eran cubiertos en parte por su cabello, que en ese caso se encontraba medio ondulado con un delicado broche recogiendo sus cabellos rebeldes de enfrente. Unos pequeños zarcillos plateados se encontraban en su orejas haciendo juego con un collar, con un dije en forma de pétalo. El pequeño escote de su vestido la hacía ver de una forma sexy, sus piernas estaban a la intemperie hasta un poco más debajo de medio muslo. Los zapatos plateados con tan solo un listón que servía de correa en el tobillo, adornaban sus pies.

-Gracias.- murmuro sonrojada.

-Hmp.- saludo Sasuke quien recién llegaba de felicitar a su padrino, Kakashi.

-Yo, me iré. Mi madre me está buscando, además debo de buscar a Kiba también, nos vemos en la fiesta, adiós.

-Matsuri se ve realmente bonita ¿No crees Sasuke-kun?- le pregunto a su novio.

-Hmp. Gaara es un idiota.- respondió, dando una leve sonrisa, más parecida a una mueca.

* * *

-Matsuri.- saludo Temari, quien venía acompañada de su esposo y más atrás de ellos Gaara con una joven de cabello negro.

-Hola Temari. Shikamaru.- los saludo, ignorando a Gaara.

Los seis se encontraban en el jardín, donde se estaba presenciando la fiesta. Matsuri se dirigía para con sus padres, acompañada de Kiba, quien no paraba de hacerla reír y pasarla bien, mientras que Temari iba hacia la suya, que se encontraba a dos mesas de la suya. Tras breves saludos cada quien se dirigió a su lugar.

Rin y Kakashi se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo, habían iniciado con el típico vals de los novios, demostrando entre sus pasos y miradas que realmente se amaban. La madre de Matsuri no dejaba de derramar lágrimas de alegría, siendo abrazada por su esposo, quien no dejaba de sonreír. Poco a poco se les fueron uniendo más parejas, cambiando el tema elegido para el vals, por otra canción, aun siendo romántica y lenta.

-¿Vamos?- extendió su mano Kiba, llevando a su acompañante a bailar.

Tomo su mano en respuesta, adentrándose a la pista y siguiendo a los demás bailar. Escuchaba superficialmente a Kiba, hablar, pero en su mente solo podía observar como Gaara bailaba con su acompañante, tenía ganas de tomarla del cabello y arrastrarla por todo el piso, y después abofetear a el pelirrojo por ser tan cínico y descarado, pero… Era la boda de su hermana, y a ella no le gustaría que la pista quedara llena de sangre (ya saben, tarda mucho en quitarse) y el vestido y peinado quedarían arruinados, así que sus instintos suicidas quedarían a un lado por el momento, tal vez con un par de miradas semi-asesinas, usaría.

* * *

-Iré por algo de tomar ¿Quieres algo?- le pregunto Kiba, mientras se comenzaban a alejar de la pista.

-S-…-sus palabras se quedaron en el aire, al ser tomada del brazo y halada hacia atrás.- ¿Qué demonios?-

-Baila conmigo.- ordeno Gaara, bajo la mirada sorprendida del joven castaño y la ahora atrapada Matsuri.

-Suéltame.- farfullo, tratando de alejarse de él.

-No.- sonrió divertido, abrazándola fuertemente.

-Idiota.- gruño cerca de su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas.

Tomo su mano izquierda haciendo girar, como indicaba el tiempo de la canción, con su otra mano rodeo su cintura con delicadeza, acercándola hacia él.

Uno, dos, tres, giro. Gaara le sonrió con sorna.

Uno, dos, tres, giro. Matsuri lo ve sonrojada y enojada.

Uno, dos y los pies se deslizan por el suelo, suavemente.

Resignada, Matsuri siguió bailando con él, sin percatarse, ninguno de los dos que algunas personas se les quedan viendo, el sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven castaña le añadía cierta ternura, que le daban ganas a Gaara de besarla.

-Basta.- murmuro sonrojada.

-¿Qué?-interrogo confuso, haciéndola girar de nuevo.

-Deja de mirarme así.

-¿Así como? No te entiendo- contesto con indiferencia, tratando de no reírse.

Matsuri solo formo una mueca graciosa, girando su rostro hacia otro lado. El hecho de tener a Gaara cerca la ponía de los nervios, desde que lo había visto en la ceremonia, a lo lejos, pensó que se desmayaría, si en el emanaba ese aire de chico sexy y misterioso, el traje negro que portaba, le añadía ciertos puntos…Muchos puntos. Ocasionaba que su cabello alborotado y brilloso, resaltara mas, tomando un tono pelirrojo, casi llegando a un color más oscuro, un naranja casi sangre.

Cuando la canción termino, Matsuri se separó de él para encaminarse lejos de la pista, necesitaba buscar a Kiba y disculparse con él, puesto que no había bailado una sola canción con Gaara. Entre la búsqueda de su amigo se encontró con Sasuke y Sakura, a los cuales les pregunto si lo habían visto, encontrándose con una negativa, volvió a la búsqueda.

-¿Dónde estará?- se pregunto a sí misma.

Se adentro un poco más a la pista, tratando de no chocar con las demás personas, cuando diviso a su amigo, pero no estaba solo, sino que se encontraba platicando con la "querida" acompañante de Gaara, quería ir a reclamarle, pero ella no era muy digna de ir a hacerlo, pues solo eran amigos, y parecía que él se estaba divirtiendo y ella también, ya después lo cuestionaría para que le confirmara que había pasado.

Sin pareja, se dirigió hacia su mesa, o tal vez a robarse algún bocadillo de la cocina. El lugar donde se estaba celebrando la unión de su hermana y su profesor, se estaba llevando a cabo en un jardín perteneciente a un club de su ciudad. La cocina, los baños y un pequeño almacén; se encontraban un poco alejados de las personas, posicionados en una pequeña casa de diseño rustico. Así que su camino era hacia ese lugar.

Cuando iba a mitad de camino, se percato de que alguien más venía detrás de ella, miro sobre su hombro izquierdo y se percato de que era Gaara e inconscientemente camino rápido, alejándose de él.

-Matsuri.- hablo elevando un poco la voz.

Pero ella lo ignoro y siguió caminando rápido. A lo cual su percutor, le siguió el paso. Camino más deprisa tratando de evadirlo, sabía que si iba a la cocina la atraparía y sabrá para que la quisiera. Así que aun siguió ese rumbo, pero cuando iba ir hacia la entrada de la cocina, dio vuelta a la izquierda, caminando rápidamente hacia los baños. Dio dos vueltas mas, ya estaba cerca de ellos, cuando estaba a tres metros de la puerta de los baños de mujeres, escucho los pasos de Gaara, más cerca, así que corrió, si corrió hacia los baños, abriendo abrumadoramente la puerta, cuando la iba a cerrar otra mano la detuvo y se adentro con ella al baño, dejándola en el pequeño espacio con él.

-Es un baño de mujeres.- comento, como si estuvieran hablando del clima.

El joven solo le sonrió levemente.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces, salte.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Pues yo no.- chillo.

-Me golpeaste en la mejilla.

Matsuri se sonrojo por lo que le había dicho, así que trato de empujarlo fuera de la puerta y poder salir, pero él se resistía y tomaba la manija tratando de que ella no la abriera, entre un "quítate", "no", "suéltalo" y "suéltalo tú", se percataron de que habían atorado el seguro; mucho tiempo en que estaba ese modulo completo ahí, y el hecho de que ellos lo estuvieran forcejeando, había ocasionado eso. Lo habían descompuesto, o terminado de descomponer.

-El seguro se atoro.- chilló histérica Matsuri.

-No.- replico.

-que si, tu lo descompusiste, por no dejarme salir.- le echo la culpa, señalándolo con un dedo.

-Que no, está bien, muévete.- Giro hacia la izquierda y a la derecha, pero nada, la puerta no se abría, ni el ligero clic se escucho.

No se movió, eso no le podía pasar a él, las cosas siempre le salían como él lo planeaba (claro, omitiendo a Matsuri) aún le daba la espalda a la joven fémina, no quería mirarla, porque, el siendo un chico y ella estando endemoniadamente bien, no era nada bueno, si es que quería salir de ahí rápido.

-Saca tu celular.- ordeno.- El mío lo olvide.

-Espera, deja lo saco de mi bolsa invisible.- hablo con un mal sarcasmo.

El pelirrojo, soltó una leve carcajada, haciendo sonreír a su acompañante. Giro su cuerpo para observarla, se encontraba recargada a un lado del tocador, mirando hacia el piso.

-¿Por qué eres tan terca?- hablo con simpleza.

-… ¿Qué?

-Siempre que quiero hablar contigo, huyes, me rehúsas o inventas escusas baratas. Deja de ser tan infantil y enfréntame.- ordeno.

La fémina lo observaba impasible, abría y cerraba su boca varias veces sin omitir algún comentario, dejando desconcertado al pelirrojo, su amiga siempre pero siempre tenía algo que decirle y cuestionarle, por eso la adoraba.

-…Tengo miedo.- murmuro después de quince minutos.

-Lo se…- se acercó hacia ella, abrazándola a pesar de que ella se oponía.- Pero en verdad me gustas Matsuri, no quiero perder tu amistad, eres alguien muy valiosa para mí y no quiero perder ese pequeño matiz de felicidad que mantengo contigo.

Sus dedos largos recorrían las hebras onduladas de su cabello, formando suaves caricias a su tenso cuerpo, la abrazaba fundiéndola en una espiral sin fin, podía sentir los pequeños sollozos de Matsuri, aferrando sus delgadas manos en su pecho.

-No quiero perder tu amistad.- sollozo.

-No la perderás, yo nunca me lo perdonaría.

-No te entiendo, me dices eso y sin embargo vienes con alguien más, siempre les has hecho eso a todas tus novias y yo…Simplemente no quiero eso.- mascullo en un leve histerismo.

-Lo siento.

-Deja de decir eso.- grito aferrándose a su saco de vestir. – me duele Gaara, me duele esto. No quiero ni si quiera pensar en que va a pasar.

-Ya lo sé Matsuri, pero si no lo intentamos nunca sabremos que pasara, sé que no soy el mejor ejemplo para un novio…, pero tú eres alguien importante para mí, y…, quiero intentarlo, porque sé que tú también.- susurro, envolviéndola entre sus brazos.

Ambos se encontraban abrazados, escuchando el compás de su respiración, mezclándose como si fueran una sola. Las caricias suaves de Gaara aún seguían sobre ella; el repentino coraje y reclamo de la fémina había disminuido, convirtiéndose en un abrazo.

-¿Entonces?

-…Pues… No sé tú. – levanto su rostro mirando con un pequeño matiz de diversión.

-Matsuri-gruño.

-No me lo has pedido…

Gaara resoplo fastidiado, acerco su rostro hacia el de ella -… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-…Sí.- sonrió con ternura.

El muchacho acorto la distancia posando suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella, con ternura los comenzó a mover con Matsuri siguiendo el ritmo, poco después. La castaña con lentitud delineo el labio inferior de su ahora novio, el susodicho entreabrió sus labios dejando introducir la delgada lengua de ella para poder profundizar el beso.

Gaara la estrecho más hacia él, ocasionando más profundo el beso, ese delicioso beso que quedaría grabado en su piel. Con resignación se separó de ella para poder tomar algo de aire, se encontró con la mirada de su novia, brillante y sonrojada.

-Ahora a esperar a que se den cuenta de que no estamos.- sonrió divertida.

-… Podemos perder el tiempo en algo entretenido.- hablo con su voz baja y ronca por el beso.- ¿Qué sugieres?

Matsuri lo miro sonrojada bajo la mirada burlona de él, pero no espero una segunda sugerencia, volvió a fundir sus labios con los de él.

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

.

.

.

Miento : D De regalo anexo de una vez el epilogo.

* * *

**Epilogo: Secreto a voces**

Cinco meses pasaron desde que se habían quedado encerrados en el baño, entre beso y beso habían pasado dos horas fácilmente, al parecer les daba igual que estuvieran en un baño y que nadie supiera en donde estaban, ellos estaban demasiados entretenidos para preocuparse de eso.

Cuando su hermana Rin pregunto por ella nadie supo, así que poco a poco la gente fue hablando diciendo que la habían visto, algunos decían que la habían visto bailando con Gaara, otros que se alejaba de la pista, una de sus primas le había dicho que la había visto por el jardín y así todos los comentarios llegaban, además de que Gaara tampoco estaba; pero como la terquedad venia de familia ella y Temari fueron a buscarla, dejando a las demás personas que disfrutaran un poco más de la fiesta.

Se habían dirigido hacia el espacio rustico que acompañaba el jardín, en la cocina no los encontraron así que en un vano intento de ver si estaba en el baño, se dirigieron hacia allá; pero no les llego a pasar por la cabeza que la pequeña Matsuri estuviera haciendo eso en un baño y más con su mejor amigo, aunque muy en el fondo lo sabían; Rin tomo la mano de su amiga, apretándola en señal de emoción, la cual le dirigió una mirada divertida, así que ambas conteniendo los gritos cerraron la puerta dejándolos solos, de nuevo.

Porque lo que ellas habían visto, era que Gaara y Matsuri estaban entretenidos besándose. Matsuri había terminado sentado en el tocador del lavamanos abrazando al muchacho por el cuello, mientras que el mantenía una mano en su cintura y la otra daba leves caricias a su muslo descubierto por el vestido- el cual estaba demasiado arriba por las caricias del pelirrojo- mientras se besaban con profundidad y ferocidad, como si les digieran que los besos curaban todas las enfermedades.

* * *

-Deberías de sonreír más seguido.- comento Matsuri acostada en su cama observando un álbum de color tinto.

-Y tú de dejar de ser tan enfadosa.- respondió el afectado, escribiendo algo en la computadora de ella.

-Amargado- susurro formando una mueca.

-Te escuche.

-¿Qué haces?

-Mando un trabajo de la escuela.

-Ah…

Matsuri dejo de observar el álbum que contenía las fotografías de su graduación de preparatoria, ese día se había divertido tanto, tomándose fotos con su mejor amiga Hinata, llenando varias páginas del álbum. Con sus compañeros de su club, hasta con la huraña de su jefa del club, Karin; pero sobre todo con su novio- lo cual sonrió con ternura- tal vez si no lo hubiera intentado seguiría sufriendo por el en silencio, pero ahora llevaba unos deliciosos cinco meses con él y todo parecía ir bien, claro a veces salían las inseguridades de ella, pero él siempre se lo repetía que ignorara eso, lo cual tenía rato que no surgían, pero lo que más le divertía era que él, se pusiera celoso, sumamente celoso aunque no lo demostrara.

A veces seguían comportándose de la misma forma a cómo eran, parecía que no eran novios, solo los pequeños apretones de mano o leves besos demostraban que eran novios, a la pequeña castaña aun le daba vergüenza ser tan abierta en su relación con él, era algo como medio vergonzoso para ella, pero para su novio le era indiferente lo que mencionaran sobre ellos, por eso, solo a veces, la besaba tan intensamente en algún tiempo libre para hacerla sonrojarse y regañarlo por ser tan intenso en la escuela, lo cual le causaba demasiada gracia, pues le encantaba verla sonrojada, era su adicción.

La dueña de la habitación no sintió cuando su novio se acostó a su lado, rodeándola de la cintura.

-Puedo sonreir las veces que quiera para ti.- susurro en su oído haciéndola temblar levemente.

-Gaara…-Sonrio con ternura, girando su cuerpo para besarlo con lentitud, siendo correspondida.

Gaara posiciono su cuerpo encima de ella, tomándola por la cintura y besándola con más profundidad.

Tenían la casa para ellos solos, así que podía besarse sin preocupaciones; la primera vez que les dijeron a sus padres que eran novios, fue cuando días después se habían reunido en la casa de ella, formando una pequeña reunión después de que los recién casados regresaran de su luna de miel, así que cuando se los dijeron solo habían recibido leves carcajadas y sonrisas, pero las palabras llegadoras de las madres de ambos los hicieron sonrojarse y decirse idiotas así mismos en su mente, pues les habían dicho que habían tardado mucho en darse cuenta. En pocas palabras, eran demasiados obvios, y hasta ellos sabían de sus sentimientos.

Después de varios minutos de burla y sonrojos, abandonaron la casa, alegando que saldrían con sus ex compañeros para antes de que entraran a la universidad y cosas así (léase como excusas para evitar la pena)…

-Te quiero Gaara.- susurro entre besos.

-Lo se…

Enredados en las sabanas azules de su cama-por haber dado tantas vuelvas- seguían besándose con profundidad y ferocidad; porque bajo la mirada de los demás eran algo distantes, aun no se acostumbraban a demostrar su acciones sentimentales en público, entre las penumbras de las paredes y los rincones escondidos, eran otras personas, se deleitaban entre ellos, aferrándose a ese sentimiento que los mantenía tan activos, porque ellos mantenían un**… Secreto a voces…**

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:**

….Ahora si el final, final.

Perdón, perdón por subir tan tarde este capítulo, pero mi mente se bloqueó y tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes, pero eh aquí el capítulo, el cual según serian dos más el epilogo, pero decidí hacerlo así y para no hacerlas esperar decidí agregar como un bonus extra el epilogo, espero que les haya gustado el final, en cuanto a esa conversación que mantienen en el baño, me base en mi mejor amiga, que es más bien mi socia xD jajajaj loqueras de ella y yo, porque ella así pensaba ni siquiera salía todavía con el chico cuando ya estaba con que si cortaba y así, y que no iba a ser igual cuando cortaran- porque ambos van en el mismo salón, y que no dudarían tanto, bla, bla bla y ya van a cumplir un año, en marzo o abril creo xD jajaja y vean, a veces hay que arriesgarse. Siempre me inspiro con canciones para los capítulos, esta vez las canciones estuvieron raras…Cuando iba de camino a la universidad, en el camión venían canciones de banda- son de Culiacán, Sinaloa, México- así que es normal esa música y recordé que ese tipo de música, más bien ese grupo lo ponía un amigo cuando nos reuníamos en la prepa, él y dos amigos más en mi casa, en nuestras tardes de ñoñez intensa (si lo admito soy bien, pero bien así de más ñoña) y cuando no teníamos que más poner de música, él la ponía , y nos poníamos bien cursis y románticos jajaja así que cuando llegue de la escuela puse de ellos y me inspire con el capítulo, raro lo sé, porque yo no acostumbro, es mas no escucho ese tipo de música, a menos que la pongan en algún lugar público donde este, apenas así…

**En fin, quiero agradecer mucho pero realmente estoy agradecida por sus review´s , agregaciones de favorito, alerta o autor, me sentí realmente alagada y grite como niña chiquilla cuando veía sus comentarios, muchas gracias por leer esta historia rara y me siguieron hasta el final, realmente estoy agradecida ¡Muchas gracias a todas ustedes!**

¿Les gustaría que hiciera otro GaaMatsu? De que me recomiendan que escriba (aunque yo adoro escribir sobre relaciones tormentosas… Jajaja) Vamos denme una idea

Review=Una sonrisa feliz de la autora

Besos de sabores

**Aki no Kissu**


End file.
